lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Hale
Matthew Hale is the son of Tarnide, and Yarny Hale making him the heir to House Hale. Matthew has three siblings in the form of Tarnide Hale II., Slynt, and Karen Hale of which all have perished with Karen dying as a very young girl, Slynt dying of fever shortly after returning from battle, and Tarnide dying due to his support of the rebellion preceding the Plague but being remembered as a brave young man before his death. Matthew is married to Winonwa Hale with whome he loves very deeply, but has been lost to him following her insanity following the birth of their child. With Winnona Hale he has one child in the form of Johanas Hale of whom is a member of the Order of the Violet Dragon and has become infamous for this work, as well as this following his birth his mother Winnona has lost her sanity to a large extent and is now nearly continuesly locked into her bedroom for the families safety. Matthew Hale was the third child born into House Hale in his generation, and because of this his birth was a truly monumentous moment to the House. He would be very close with his older brother Tarnide Hale II. of whom he learned how to ride horses from, and of whom always cared for him despite his father`s neglect. When the Order of the Black Dragon was founded Matthew Hale was placed in charge due to his percieved belief that the Kingdom itself should be running the economy and not the individual houses. Matthew Hale was 14 when the Lucernian army was leaving for the War in France, and despite his young age he snuck along with the army, and during his first chance he snuck into the armory and found armor for himself. He would be discovered by his father Tarnide Hale of whom forced him to pull back from the line, and he would be behind the lines when the human forces were defeated and his father and brother would retreat alongside him afterwards. With the coming of the Order of the Black Dragon, his interests were swallowed up by the Order, and he is becoming quite rich through his work in the Order. Being the leader of the order has suited him as well, as he is extremely popular and this popularity has turned many men who were very upset into loyalists to the regime. Matthew Hale has travelled to the History Early History Matthew Hale was the third child born into House Hale in his generation, and because of this his birth was a truly monumentous moment to the House. He would be very close with his older brother Tarnide Hale II. of whom he learned how to ride horses from, and of whom always cared for him despite his father`s neglect. War in France Matthew Hale was 14 when the Lucernian army was leaving for the War in France, and despite his young age he snuck along with the army, and during his first chance he snuck into the armory and found armor for himself. He would be discovered by his father Tarnide Hale of whom forced him to pull back from the line, and he would be behind the lines when the human forces were defeated and his father and brother would retreat alongside him afterwards. The Journey The Battle of Minus Ithil The Second Battle of Tree Hill Order of the Black Dragon Main Article : Order of the Black Dragon Relationships Winnona Hale See Also : Winnona Hale When Matthew returned from the War in France he was a broken boy due to the violence that he had seen. Winnona took care of his broken body while he was in his bed tending the wounds that he had suffered in the war. "She nursed my broken body back to health and then saved my soul when she let me have her heart." -Matthew Hale Category:House Hale Category:People of Lucerne Category:Visigoth Category:Order of the Black Dragon Category:Human Category:People Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight